1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of ophthalmic lenses. Specifically this invention relates to a new method for manufacturing ophthalmic lenses using pre-blocked lens blanks.
2. Background of the Invention
Ophthalmic lens manufacturing typically requires many steps and many devices and machines operated by well trained technicians. For example, lens generation typically involves a skilled technician mounting a lens blank on a block responsive to a desired prescription for the finished lens. The technician then uses one machine that performs surfacing on the lens blank and a second machine for fining and/or polishing with a lap tool. Operation of these machines produces finished uncut lenses that then need to be deblocked and marked-up and reblocked again for edging on yet another machine. Each of these steps requires expensive skilled operator intervention. Each machine used in the process requires lab space and has associated acquisition and maintenance costs. Therefore, there is a need for a method of ophthalmic lens manufacture that may eliminate or reduce the amount of skilled labor required and there is a need for a method of ophthalmic lens manufacture that may reduce the number of machines or devices required to produce ophthalmic lenses.